


Honeybee Jealousy

by azareth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belong AU, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareth/pseuds/azareth
Summary: An anxious glimpse into the Belong Modern AU verse. In the months leading up to the wedding, Geralt becomes aware of Jaskier's slowly deteriorating friendship with Yennefer.Set between the lines of the epilogue. For more, seeBelongfic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Honeybee Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of frequently updated one shots, set in Belong verse, posted here on [Tumblr](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com/post/626655210860920832/the-witcher-masterlist). 
> 
> For all warnings, please review Additional Tags before proceeding.

There were still about a few weeks left before the wedding. For something Geralt was initially uncertain how to approach, things were blessedly, for the most part, going quite smoothly. Despite maintaining that everything was perfectly fine, Jaskier was unfortunately having a rough go of it for reasons well beyond both of their control.

Perceptive as ever, Geralt had known for months something was wrong, doing his best to make things easier on his fiancé by getting involved with planning, wholeheartedly agreeing to a small wedding, and eventually calling Roach to see if they could hold the ceremony at the ranch.

Jaskier had made his own announcement call far sooner. It was precisely the morning after Geralt got down on one knee at the prospective house which ended up being their first home. He overheard Jaskier, in another room of his small apartment in Roslindale, while dressing for work.

“I wanted you to be the first person I told,” Jaskier blurted out. “Geralt proposed to me yesterday. I said yes!”

“Course you did, babes.” Geralt didn’t need to be in the same room for his advanced hearing to pick up Yennefer’s drawl on the other end, nor to read how seemingly unimpressed she was by the news. “Finally getting hitched eh?”

“We’ve not really touched on the wedding. There’s still the move to think about. We saw a house yesterday that might be the one for us. And I’m not just saying that because it’s also where he proposed, though it was terribly romantic…” Jaskier sighed fondly. “But anyway, of course once that’s all sorted, we’ll be in a better position to plan an actual wedding.”

“Well, you always did want to be married, Jaskie.”

“Yes. I’m thinking of a summer wedding while Cirilla is on break. Next year at the earliest. More than likely something small to moderate.”

“Oh? No fancy ball for you lads then? Not what I expected.”

“That’s your dream wedding, Yen, not mine.”

“We used to share dreams once.”

“Yes…” Jaskier quieted and Geralt could picture the hesitation in his blue eyes. “You will come, won’t you?”

“Well, I’ll have to check my schedule.”

There was a longer pause. Geralt sat on the bed and sighed, a frown marring his features when he picked up on Jaskier’s heart, beating unsteadily with concern.

“Of course. Go on then, congratulate me at least,” Jaskier tried, and his tone broke Geralt’s heart.

“Congratulations, Jaskier,” Yennefer sighed. “I think it’s wonderful you’ll be getting married. You’ve always dreamed of it. I’ve got to get to the station, so I’ll catch you later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Alright, then,” Jaskier said.

When Geralt emerged several minutes later, Jaskier gave him the same lively _'everything is perfectly fine'_ smile he flashed on each future occasion, where it seemed all was well, save for his fiancé’s friendship with one of his oldest friends. Initially Geralt didn’t comment much on what transpired visibly before him, uncertain of how to approach the situation. Jaskier was never one needing to be prompted into opening up, especially now that they were engaged. But on this Jaskier remained relatively quiet for months and Geralt wanted to respect what was obviously a decision to deal with it alone.

One evening he found the garage door open and saw Jaskier’s crimson Hyundai settle into parking mode. Geralt pulled up beside him. It was rare their time returning home lined up this perfectly, though on occasion they managed it. Geralt went in for a kiss, seeing Jaskier was on the phone, and led him inside by the hand.

“I just got in, dear, same time as your dad,” Jaskier prattled into his Airpods. “Yeah, he’s got a trip for work coming up so probably just give him a hand packing after dinner. I’ll drop him at Logan in the morning.”

“When is she coming home?” Geralt mouthed, getting out of his work clothes. He missed Ciri when she was away at school despite how much older she was getting.

“Dad would like to know when you’ll be home, dear. Oh, is that so? Yes, he’ll be back by then, he’s only away for about a week. Dunno, an office move or something like that.”

“Data center,” Geralt grunted at the quizzical look Jaskier sent his way.

“Oh, pardon me, ‘data center’ move.” Jaskier chuckled theatrically. “Shit buzz for you love, I haven’t the foggiest what that means either. Right. Won’t hold you up then. I will. Love you too, dear.” He hung up and threw himself into Geralt, who only had a second to catch his fiancé, letting loose a soft ‘oof’. “Cirilla says she loves you and she’ll be home by the end of the month.”

“She alright?” Geralt replied, giving Jaskier a squeeze. Their post-work hugging ritual — or rather, clinging like a baby kangaroo to Geralt so far as Jaskier was concerned — was a necessary part of unwinding after a long day.

“Yeah, fine, just stressed with classwork. How was your day, my betrothed?”

“It went well.” Geralt held him in appraisal at the shoulders. “What about yours?”

“Good! The label set the new record’s release date, although I told my manager I can’t commit to any travel until after the wedding and honeymoon at least, so we’re gearing up the music video for the first single. They'd like to film it in New York, squeeze in some interviews and live sessions, so I’ll be away just after you return from your trip.”

“I can take a day off, go up there with you if you need,” Geralt offered. “I figure the label’s probably got it covered but just in case. I got your back.”

“That’s very sweet, darling, but it won’t be necessary.” Jaskier kissed him on the mouth. “Now, how about a spot of dinner?”

“Sure.”

While enjoying their post-meal drinks and each other’s company, Jaskier’s phone rang.

“Who’s that?” Geralt asked, merely curious. The tension in Jaskier’s shoulders at the sight of the Caller ID should have been answer enough.

“Just Yen,” Jaskier hesitated. “Haven’t managed to get a hold of her recently… I can call her back.”

“I don’t mind. If you wanna pick up,” Geralt said, offering, “I can get started on loading the dishwasher.”

“Alright, I’ll be just a few minutes, then we’ll get your luggage sorted.” Jaskier rose from his place and hastily answered before the call went to voicemail.

Geralt watched him go, slowly draining his Red Sox beer glass. He was determined not to eavesdrop regardless of how sensitive his ears were. He set his attention outside, to the steady bark of a neighbor’s dog, the conversations they had in their kitchen. He heard radio chatter from a passing car, the green line train, several streets over, letting out passengers with earbuds playing rap music.

“My darling, please,” Jaskier’s voice cut in softly from the other room, and it occurred to Geralt his fiancé never answered Yennefer’s calls with the ease he spoke to Ciri, or even Roach. Never in front of him. “This isn’t about the invitation or the RSVP. I love him and I can never choose between him and our friendship. I just… I wish you could look past him for once. Geralt is not merely his mutation. He’s a good man.”

“I hope he keeps you happy, Jaskier,” Yennefer replied. “I do, really. But I am sorry, it’s too difficult for me.”

“Yen, I’d never want to put you in a situation that could even… remind you of your terrible accident. I want only to share the happiest day of my life with my oldest friend. I do love you so very much.”

“I love you as well, Jaskie, and if he were anyone else...”

“You mean if only he were human.”

“Are you sure you want to marry him?”

“Of course I am! How can you ask such a thing?” Jaskier cried.

Geralt tuned them out, finished his beer, and occupied himself with the dishwasher. He unloaded it and then stacked it full, running the cycle and wiping down counters to keep busy. Their house was usually rather clean between the two of them, even when Ciri was home for a break at the X-Mansion. He turned off the kitchen light and idled until the house grew quieter, before rejoining Jaskier in the bedroom.

“Ah. There you are, darling!” Jaskier looked up from his place, bright-eyed enough for Geralt to smell the salt, hastily wiped from his cheeks. “Yen sends her love.”

“How is she?” Geralt asked out of courtesy.

“She’s working nonstop. Dunno what’s happening in some parts of the city, but it’s been busy at the department.”

Geralt sat beside Jaskier and bumped their shoulders. “You okay?”

“Of course I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be?” Jaskier asked, and the twitch in his smile broke Geralt’s heart, because he’d seen it when Jaskier so carefully hand wrote every last address on the wedding invitations, in the way he put such care in preparing Yennefer’s, full of hope that just maybe she might be able to feel the sentiment. “I’ll be alright,” Jaskier said, perhaps because he knew that Geralt could detect a lie. “I’ll be okay. She’s been there for me through so much. She’ll always be a friend of my heart.”

“Babe…” Geralt began, taking Jaskier’s hand. “Do you want me to try and talk to Yennefer? I know how much you want her to be at the wedding. I know she… has her reservations.”

Jaskier stiffened beside him, though not for the reason Geralt was expecting. “Darling, I don’t want you anywhere near a police station ever again.” His hold shifted to curl tightly round Geralt’s hand. “Don’t put yourself in that situation, I’d never ask that of you, ever. It is certainly the last thing I want. For all their heroics I know now these people could profile you for walking down a street at night, and I live in constant dread of that happening. Swear to me you won’t go.”

Geralt felt alarmed by such a revelation. He pulled Jaskier immediately in his arms and said concedingly, “Alright. Won’t go near the station, I swear.”

“Good,” Jaskier sighed, and slowly he relaxed. “Let’s get you all packed for your trip. How long is it exactly?”

“One week,” Geralt said, in his heart not wanting to leave Jaskier on his lonesome.

Jaskier was the same as him: keeping busy to temper his thoughts. A suitcase was picked out and Geralt fetched some work clothes while Jaskier assembled toiletries. They fucked heavily to decompress and then retired to bed after a shower. Geralt was settling into a half drowsy state when he heard Jaskier sniffling softly into his pillow. He pulled the musician in his arms and the crystals dried on his t-shirt until Jaskier fell to dreams.

***

“I can see about coming back earlier if the move goes well,” Geralt said. It was six a.m. and already Logan Airport was busy with travelers. “Technically I’ll be working out of the Chicago office on the days I’m not on site, meet the managers and the team there in person. The local flights are usually the same and maybe I can fly back a day early.”

“I thought you wanted to get to know your Windy City colleagues,” Jaskier said through a yawn. He’d slept fitfully in the night. “I’d come with you if I didn’t think I’d make a bit of headway on wedding preparations.”

“And you have your music video coming up. Well, if I come back early, I can help with wedding stuff...”

Jaskier’s eyes softened. “Work hard and come home as planned, darling. It’s just a week and besides, I’m a big boy. I must be in order to go on tour for months, remember?”

Geralt only grunted, though Jaskier made a fair point. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes. Now, quit worrying and get on through security before your gate closes. You’ll text me when you land?”

“Alright.” Geralt went in for a kiss and Jaskier met him halfway. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“I love you. Be safe.”

“I love you, too.”

Geralt picked up his luggage and made his way through the lanes, looking back to see Jaskier stood and waited until he’d cleared security to give one final wave and get on. The flight was smooth. Geralt called Jaskier when he landed, took an Uber to his hotel, then walked to the office nearby. The week elapsed relatively quickly and the work trip wound up actually fun, with evenings spent going out for meals on company card. It was a kind of simple luxury Geralt was unaccustomed to. He called his fiancé every night in his hotel room, and whenever the lilt in Jaskier’s tone shifted just slightly, Geralt worried about the Yennefer situation.

Upon his return, Geralt spent an entire weekend debating with himself. Jaskier didn’t have to know but if there was something Geralt could do, to make their wedding even a tiny bit more special, he would do it. He chose a day when he knew Jaskier had some work late at the studio and talked to him briefly on the phone.

“I’m heading home in a bit,” Geralt said. “Just have one thing to take care of. Will I see you tonight?”

“I’ll be in quite late, if not sometime around tomorrow morning depending on how things go here.”

“Alright. I’ll leave my phone on ring then. Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do, darling. Drive safe. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Geralt hung up, and maneuvered toward Jamaica Plain, parking around Ciri’s old school. He’d promised Jaskier he wouldn’t go anywhere near the police station where Yennefer worked, so instead he went to the dive bar where he knew, from Jaskier, she usually unwinded with cop buddies.

Admittedly Geralt didn’t know if she would be off duty that evening. He considered it luck upon entering Midway Cafe to find her nursing a drink and speaking with conviction at a couple of guys. None of them were in their uniforms but their overconfident demeanor was unmistakable.

Geralt felt his heart rate pick up from its off pace, an old fear pitting in his stomach while his spine grew rigid. No matter how his life changed for the better, with someone like Jaskier in it, with a good job, a nice home, and decent money to live on, he was still a mutant. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Yennefer’s attention to be caught by the hovering mass nearby. She locked eyes with him long enough for her colleagues to follow her gaze and stiffen.

“You need backup?” one of them asked, not discreetly, after taking a lofty look at the giveaway of Geralt’s mutation.

“No. I’ve got this,” Yennefer replied. She rose and made her way past Geralt to step out into the night.

Her colleagues would likely keep an eye on her. Ever since he stopped wearing his contacts again it became too easy to remember there were still humans with obvious disdain toward people like him. No doubt they suspected Geralt was up to no good simply from his appearance. He ducked his head, getting out of the bar, and found Jaskier’s friend lighting up against a wall nearby.

“What are you doing here?” Yennefer asked after her first puff, her accent different to Jaskier’s. More English, to his fiancé’s native Irish.

“Wanted to talk to you.”

“Jask know you’re here?”

Geralt met her gaze steadily and shook his head.

“Well, I don’t associate with known felons so make it quick,” Yennefer said dismissively. She stood a good distance from him as well.

“The wedding,” Geralt began. “That’s why I’m here.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, mate. I hope you didn’t come all this way to try and convince me.”

“I don’t want to be the reason your friendship with Jaskier is ending.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Yennefer scoffed. “It’s just a wedding.”

“You know it’s more than that,” Geralt said. “Look, Officer. You’re entitled to feel what you feel. It’s not my job to manage, and it isn’t Jaskier’s, either. When we first met, and I got to know you at Jaskier's old place, I was glad he had somebody like you in his life.” Back then, before Yennefer and Jaskier knew what he was, before her accident, she wouldn’t have thought twice about endorsing the relationship. Geralt even seemed to remember her expressing mock jealousy over her dearest friend snagging the ‘Hot Butcher’. “You guys have been there for each other a long time. Bonds like that are rare because they stand the test of time and hardships.”

Yennefer’s expression smoothed stonily. She took a deep drag from her cigarette and exhaled shakily. Geralt could not begin to fathom what she had undergone, having been at the hospital during the traumatic incident. But he couldn’t change what he was, whether she loathed him for it, or accepted it.

“You shouldn’t have come here tonight,” she told Geralt. “I haven’t seen Jaskier in a while, and I want to. I can be happy for him if you’re the person he wants. But I can’t come to your wedding.”

“Because I’m a mutant, and so is my daughter.”

“Yes,” Yennefer said. “Because of people like you, I don’t get to have my happy ending. Do you know the first time you showed me a picture of your girl, all I wanted was to meet her? I wished for a second I would be in your position one day. To show someone my—” Her voice broke. “My angel. Something I'll never have naturally.”

Geralt looked sadly at Yennefer, wanting to counter that his Ciri was not born of him, and yet he loved her as his own all the same and would die for her. He wanted in that moment to comfort her despite the hatred he knew she harbored toward mutants, but she turned from him, taking a moment to compose herself, and the thought dimmed from his gaze. “This will mean nothing coming from me but, I am sorry for what happened to you, Yennefer. I didn’t come looking to upset you.”

“Then, please leave.”

“Alright.” Geralt sighed, unsure of what he’d hoped to accomplish. “I’ll go. This whole thing… it’s not fair. I know that. The number of times I wished I could change what was done to me is a reminder of it. I don’t know what the answer is between you two, but I hope you can work it out someday. At some point you’re going to have to decide whether your views toward mutants are more important than the friendship. For Jaskier, I hope to see you on the other side of it.”

Yennefer stepped on her cigarette butt and smoothed her hands over black jeans. “Have a nice life, Geralt,” she said, and went back inside, leaving him staring at the sidewalk.

Weeks later, once they went up to Portsmouth to finalize wedding arrangements, Geralt overhead Jaskier reviewing the RSVPs with Roach.

“Vengerberg plus one?” Roach inquired. “That’s your friend you always talk about, isn’t it? She can stay with us a few days before if she can make it.”

Jaskier smiled sadly at Roach. “Unfortunately, she won’t be able to make it,” he said, and prompted her for the next name. “Ah yes, those are the lads I made the record with, and their plus ones… Lovely.”

Geralt went and sat beside Jaskier, winding his arm around his fiancé and remaining thus long after they were done for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr [@aalizazareth](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
